This invention relates to a vehicle seat cover and more particularly to a system for fastening one-piece or two-piece seat covers to a vehicle seat.
A common problem with vehicle seat covers is the tendency of those portions of the seat cover which overlie the seat cushion and the seat back to wrinkle or pucker with continued use. This is caused in part by the seat cover fastening arrangements typically used, involving fastening elements spaced apart along a rear edge (of a seat back cover portion) or a bottom edge (of a seat cushion cover portion) which are then joined to either the vehicle seat or another part of the seat cover. Because the fastening elements, such as loops or ties, are placed at discreet locations along the edges, joining the fastening elements to either the vehicle seat or other parts of the seat cover will result in nonuniform pulling on the edges of the seat cover, i.e., the pulling force will only be at the locations of the fastening elements and this can give rise to wrinkling or puckering not only at the locations of the fastening elements but also extending around to the front of the seat back cover portion or to the top of the seat cushion cover portion.